Project Inspiration
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: CHALLENGES! Good old Danny Phantom challenges from Tumblr, deviantART, or even my own head! May contain crossovers. Now Challenging: An AU where everybody freaks out...
1. A Happy Vlad

And AU where Vlad stayed friends with Jack and Maddie after the accident, and he hid his powers from them. He coped well because he still has friends, and didn't turn into a Frootloop from the years in the hospital because he still had his friends to support him through the ecto-acne treatments.

He was Best Man at Jack and Maddie's wedding, and later in life is called "Uncle Vlad," by Jazz and Danny. Pretty much every photo album in the house has Vlad playing with them, and his stuff is always in the guest room even though he lives across the street.

After Danny's accident, Vlad recognizes the signs like Danny's clumsiness and even caught him phasing through a wall (by accident on Danny's part) or something and genuinely tries to help.

And AU where Vlad is happy.

RULES:

1\. Vlad cannot be a Frootloop. Or harbor any ill feelings towards Jack for the accident. He cannot want to marry Maddie, or have a crush on her, or ANYTHING. They are just friends.

2\. No Pompous Pep. I'm sorry, but it will take away the effect of the "Uncle Vlad," plus it may freak out Jack and Maddie when their son is dating someone their age. It's just for the story.

3\. Vlad CAN have a wife or something but ONLY if you want to create a OC for him. I highly recommend against this, (Don't get me wrong, I love OCs!) because it might also take away the Uncle Vlad effect.

4\. NO EVIL VLAD. I said this one, I'm saying it again. He cannot find out about Danny's powers and do experiments on him, or try to clone him, or anything to harm him.

5\. He can't be there when the accident happens. He has to recognize the signs.

Extras: (Ideas I come up with and couldn't find a way to stick it in the summery)

He can have a job at Axion Labs, or work with Jack and Maddie with the FentonWorks. They all know that the long term side effects of ecto-acne make the equipment go off every time Vlad is nearby, so they work with it.

There's this one photo of two year old Danny sleeping on Vlad's (who was also asleep) stomach and that along with this picture of a four year old Jazz playing tea party with Vlad and he's in all these feather boas and makeup are in Vlad's wallet and are Maddie's absolute favorite.

Vlad's ghost form is a little less scary so he doesn't scare the heck out of Danny when he confesses (IF he confesses. You don't have to make him tell Danny...) to being half ghost as well and transforms. Maybe green eyes with pupils instead of red, like Danny's? I don't know, do whatever you want.

OKAY NOW.

YOU ARE FREE TO DO WHATEVER THE HECK YOU WANT WITH THIS.

GET CRAZY.


	2. Poker Face

"Danny always had a brilliant poker face; you could look at that boy's expression, the same one, for a century and still not know what he was thinking. So it only makes sense that Tucker would try to teach him poker...Right? So, basically Danny plays poker, beats everyone, and reveals at the end he had no idea how to play.

NO RULES.

GO WILD AND CRAZY AND DO WHATEVER THE HECK YOU WANT TO THIS.


	3. SO WHERE DID IT GO?

**Stolen from Tumblr**

I just had a random flashing memory of "Reign Storm" from Danny Phantom and about how after Danny ignorantly takes Fright Knight's sword out the ground the entire town of Amity Park gets pulled into the Ghost Zone and I think:

"So the entire town basically disappeared in the human world?"

And did anyone notice? Was there some sort of mass panic and wild mass guessing? Because like an _entire_ town disappeared. And Amity Park isn't even that small of a town too, and honestly it's more like a small city. Was there a huge crater where it used to be? And then more than almost a day later the town appears again with seemingly no explanation.

There had to have been news reports, news articles, blog postings, conferences, investigations, etc. Not to mention all of the conspiracy theories cropping up on the internet about what " _really_ " happened and how it was totally either a hoax, a government experiment, aliens or the Illuminati showing off their powers. Long story short, this would have been gigantic news that could have sent ripples throughout the country and world…

So now I'm imagining an AU where literally the only difference at first is that after the town comes back, the vultures come in. By which I mean reporters everywhere. The story gets out, and from there… Amity Park's not so ignorable anymore. And ghostly threats aren't the only ones Danny has to worry about.

…or we could do the boring thing and say that Vlad / the GIW pulled a ton of strings and got it hushed up or else. (That would be a logistical nightmare, though. All it would take is one person sending someone a cell phone photo for rumors to get out, and even if most people dismiss it, anyone who actually knows anything about the supernatural is going to get really suspicious really fast. Oh hey, crossover bait.)


	4. Le random kid

What if some random kid turned out to like Plasmius, what if the kid grows to like Plasmius and the next time he sees Phantom and Plasmius fighting he just walks in between them and makes them stop (because neither of them would ever hit that kid) and the kid makes them sit down and maybe have juice boxes together and Danny and Vlad are shoved in a teeny kid table eating fruit snacks in their ghost forms while the kid explains fighting is bad.

I want someone to write this, like the kid's backstory (E.x: How does he/she meet and become friends with Vlad, and maybe some fluff here and there).

I AM GIVING YOU NO RULES OR RESTRAINTS.

AGAIN.


	5. Tiny Mer Danny

**Credit to SilverMoonPhamtom on Tumblr**

Sam likes to aquascape. (carefully prune and shape aquatic plants and rocks to make little underwater landscapes. Like bonsai and fishkeeping had a baby)

So Aquascaping!Sam is at the local pet store when she notices a weird little plant that she can't quite identify. She asks the owner about it, and they have no idea, either - it came in with their shipment of aquatic banana plants, and seems to be doing fine in the low lighting, so whatever. Sam buys the plant and takes it home, nestling it in the corner of her tank and crossing her fingers.

The next day, something's amiss, and she realizes the plant is in the opposite corner of the aquarium. This continues to happen overnight; the plant moving around the aquarium, never quite disturbing the other fauna, when Sam finally decides to set up a camera to see what the heck is going on.

When the lights are off, the little plant unfurls to reveal that the leaves are actually long fins of a super tiny merperson. (Like, the size of your thumb)

Teeny Mer!Danny

I just want Sam to make friends with tiny Mer!Danny and feed him bits of shrimp and such. (probably after he watches Danny hunting his neon tetras with a lil knife.  
After a while Sam realizes it's kinda messed up to be keeping a sentient being in a fish tank or something.

She has no idea where Danny is indigenous to, and it was pure luck that the fishperson could survive in the water parameters he was given.

And A+ if Danny can shapeshift to some extent, and goes from brown-green hiding mode to 'Colorful huge fins this is great!' mode.


	6. Twitter

Hey guys, feel free to go crazy on this one. I kinda got carried away by my only idea, XD

So Danny getting a Twitter Account...

Sam and Tucker would probably make it without Danny's knowledge. Sam would have had the idea but Tucker would have had to set it up, not because Sam couldn't, but because they needed to make sure it couldn't be hacked and traced back to wherever Danny was.

They probably spring it on him one day. Or someone else brings it up, Jazz maybe, who wants to know why he would do something so idiotic.

The first thing Danny does is look it up, scrolling through tweets from Danny Phantom (OfficialGhostBoy13). There's not a lot, he can count them on his fingers, and they're mostly along the lines of 'Hey, Danny Phantom here, resident ghost hero.'

There's almost a hundred followers. Danny feels the blood drain out of his face. His ghost sense goes off. He's thankful for the excuse.

The next day, he confronts Sam and Tucker. The two glance at each other uneasily.

"We were gonna tell you," Sam says.

"Eventually," says Tucker.

"We just thought it'd be better for your image," Sam says hurriedly.

Danny looks at the two, really looks at them, and just when it's getting awkward, he holds out his hands. "Give it," he says.

"Why?" Sam says, but she's already passing over her phone. "You're not gonna delete it, are you?"

Danny scoffs. "Of course I'm not gonna delete it. I'd just rather I run my own official account, thank you."

It starts out slow, at first. Danny doesn't post a lot. Mostly, he doesn't know what to say. Eventually someone asks a question.

"'So, is this the real #DannyPhantom, or just another imposter?'" Danny reads aloud. He replies, "'Of course I'm the real Danny Phantom. Well, now I am, at least.'"

"'Now you are? What's that supposed to mean?'"

Sam and Tucker raise their eyebrows as Danny types out, "'I didn't make this account at first. Now that I know it exists, I've taken over.'"

"'Who made it?'"

Danny glances up at his friends. Finally, he says, "'They prefer to remain anonymous.'"

Eventually people start to pay more attention. The follower account goes up and up, shooting into the thousands as people ask more questions than Danny can keep up with. Dash wonders if he'll ever try out for the football team. Paulina proclaims her love. Valerie points out all the horrible things he's done. Danny's parents get accounts for the sole purpose of trying to track Phantom down. Jazz attempts to psychoanalyze him, which Danny glares at her for.

After about fifty people ask something along the lines of, "'How did you die?'" he gives up and says: "'*Regina George voice* omg Amity Park, you can't just ask a ghost how they died!'"

He starts getting asked if he's a fan of Mean Girls. Sam laughs.

One day, someone with the handle OfficialGhostGirl13 says, "'Nice to see you finally reached the 21st century, cuz.'"

Danny groans into his hands.

Sometimes, Danny uses his personal account, Danny Fenton's, to talk to Phantom, and then goes on Phantom's and replies to himself, just for kicks. Sam calls him a dork. Tucker points out that no one would suspect that Danny Phantom would ever be lame enough to talk to himself.

Danny stops after that.

He tweets a lot of bad puns. People have lost count over the amount of times Phantom has said: "'I'm dead serious.'"

Danny posts so many selfies. Him with a thermos containing Technus; him flying over Amity so people can see the town from above. Once, he managed to get one in with the Red Huntress.

Valerie retweeted it.

Phantom's Twitter is followed by all of the people in Amity Park who have an account. A few people outside of Amity Park catch on to it too. Well, more than a few people.

At one point, Danny has to say, "'One million followers. Thanks, I guess?'"

Eventually, Danny grudgingly thanks his friends for making the account. "It did help your image," Sam points out.

"Also, now all of Amity Park knows you're a huge nerd," says Tucker.

"That's just a bonus."


	7. Snapchat or Selfies

This can probably go with the Twitter one, but I still think it's fun.

Like imagine this: Danny is working with some kid for a project and shows them a picture on his phone, something he saw at home that he thought might relate. Then, the kid pulls the classic jerk move and grabs Danny's phone and starts going through his photos before Danny can stop them. Eventually, the kid gets to a stupid group post-battle selfie of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The kid pauses, looking up at Danny in horror because holy crap, that's Phantom, Danny Phantom, taking a picture with the goth girl and the techno geek. The kid suddenly realizes that the Danny sitting in front of him looks way too much like the Danny on the phone. Danny tries to do damage control. It does not work.

Alternatively: Danny takes a snapchat with the thermos, with some sort of dumb pun as the caption. He only means to send it to Sam and Tucker, maybe Jazz, when he accidentally puts it on his Story. He doesn't have a lot of people on snapchat, but he has a few who definitely are not on Team Phantom. Valerie suddenly gets a snap from Danny Fenton of the ghost boy with a goofy grin and the words: "just WRAPPED up a fight with the box ghost!"

Also: Another snapchat one, not really a revelation, but Danny is floating somewhere, not doing much, just messing around with his phone. Valerie sees Danny Phantom make a duck face at the camera. He glances up at her. "Alright, before you start shooting at me, can you think of a caption? I'm thinking '#nofilter.'" Eventually, it gets out that the ghost boy has a snapchat. People start asking him for his username.


End file.
